


james has a talk

by discranola



Category: Jamworld
Genre: Drabble, Future Selves, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Swearing, Time Travel, kidnap, this fic goes nowhere and also its Not That Good?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discranola/pseuds/discranola
Summary: james and james talk.





	james has a talk

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 3-4am, it doesn't have a start or an end, literally nothing happens idk why i wrote this

James was starting to think going after Maverick wasn't the best idea anymore.

He honestly couldn't remember how he'd gotten to this point -- or he was and he was just ignoring it for his own self-worth -- but being kidnapped wasn't exactly a pleasant experience.

Especially when you got kidnapped by yourself.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, kid. Where's Maverick?"

"I'd say the same to you, you know! And if you're me, shouldn't you know?" James was going to say something else before he noticed that his future self was holding a knife and decided maybe it was best for him to stay quiet. 

Future James groaned and rubbed his head, trying to nurse the migraine he was getting from how much James was screaming. 

The two sat in uncomfortable silence for a second, James still struggling against the ropes that were digging into his skin as his future self just looked away deep in thought.

"You always were annoying, you know?"

James blinked at stopped struggling for a second to look up. "What?"

"You. James. Me, I--I guess. Us. We're the fucking worst." 

James stayed quiet for a second. "You're talking about what happened with Mav, aren't you?"

His future self looked choked up for a second. "His name is Maverick. Don't call him that." James would have gotten mad at him for not letting him call his childhood friend by his nickname, but they weren't really friends anyway, were they? He looked away.

"Why are you even here?" He asked, his voice quieter than before and Future James looked relieved that he wasn't shouting anymore.

"To fix everything. I'm going to make it up to him."

James frown turned into a snarl. "Why not just let _me_ do it? We're literally the same person! He won't care!"

"Yes he _will_ ," his future self returned with only more malice in his voice, "because he hates you. He doesn't even know I'm real. I'm the only one who can fix this, James."

James' voice caught in his throat. "You're lying! He--He wouldn't--"

"He _shot_ you, asshole." 

"And that was _his_ fault! He was overreacting!"

Future James looked like he wanted to punch his past self for a good two seconds before he went back to looking tired and old as ever. "Yeah, that's what I thought too. I grew up one day and realised I was the one who fucked everything up in the end."

James was bewildered. Obviously in the future, he'd gone absolutely mad. It was _Maverick's_ fault, not his, and even though his best friend had been a complete dick to him he was still willing to forgive him. 

"What do you think he'll do if he forgives you, huh?" His future self cut his train of thought and he looked back up. "You'll become friends again like nothing ever happened, and then without realising it you'll ruin _everything_ again." He spoke with a tone in his voice like he knew he was right, that if James was to somehow change the future he'd just end up repeating it. James thought he was stupid. 

James thought _James_ was stupid. He felt uncomfortable at the thought. 

"I know he'll forgive me. He--he's my friend." James silently scolded himself for letting his voice trip for a second even though his future self didn't notice. "Listen, I don't even know where he is. He's probably flown across the country or, gotten a cool job or something. I don't know, to get away from me."  
The two looked at each other for what felt like forever, before it slowly dawned in on what James had said. 

He never liked doubting how good of a person he was.

"If I'm being completely honest," Future James sighed, breaking the uncomfortable silence, "I only really came here to see if I could talk some sense into you." He put his hand under his jacket and scratched at his scars uncomfortably. "Make a difference or, I don't know, stop me from existing."

James didn't like what that last part implied, but he tried to keep a strong face as his future self sighed and reached for the knife from his pocket.   
He felt the cold metal barely scrape past his skin and fidgeted nervously, before realising he could move his arms. Part of him wanted to attack Future James, but his common sense stopped him before he would see the result of a weak teenager against an armed grown man. 

He looked over to see the time-travelling man holding a device in his hand that looked akin to a tracker, before putting it down and sighing. "Well, here goes search thirty-two." 

"What?"

The bored look returned to his face as he realised his past self was still here, and turned around. "I'm looking for Maverick. That's why I came here. I've already failed my first mission. I'm not going to fail the next."

James wanted to yell about how Maverick wasn't going to listen to him, or ask him what he was talking about, but didn't want to restart an argument he desperately wanted to get out of. It made him doubt himself. He didn't like it.

Beeping noises came from the machine on the older man's wrist, before he pressed a red button in the center. He did nothing but look back at James as he teleported away. 

James was left with his thoughts and his fate.


End file.
